thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 2
Sonic the Hedgehog 2 was released by Sega in 1992 for the Sega Genesis and it is the follow up of Sega's massive hit, Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). With that said, much like it's predecessor, it was universally praised, and became the second best-selling genesis title. Info The gameplay of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 builds upon the basic set-up of the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. The player finishes each level, generally moving from left to right, within a time limit of ten minutes. Along the way, rings are collected and Badniks are defeated. Star posts serve as checkpoints, where if the player were to lose a life then he or she would return to one.[1] When the player has collected at least 50 rings, star post will have sparkles on top that the player can jump into for an optional Special Stage. At the end of Act 2, Sonic confronts Dr. Robotnik, although there is an exception in the Metropolis level in which there are 3 stages. Although zones have grown significantly in size since Sonic the Hedgehog, they now consist of two acts instead of three (with the exception of the Metropolis Zone, which has three acts, and the three final zones, which each have one), and there is greater emphasis on variety between levels. The gameplay has also become even faster; to that end, Sonic is able to perform a new special move referred to as the Spin Dash Attack. The Spin Dash attack allows Sonic to spin in place, as if revving up an engine, before taking off at high speeds from a stationary start. Sonic's running motion also features longer strides. Special Stages track Sonic from behind while he runs through a (semi-) three-dimensional half-pipe course filled with rings and bombs. A certain amount of rings must be collected to pass through two checkpoints and then obtain the emerald itself. If the player runs into one of the many bombs (increasing in number as the emeralds are captured) he will lose a set amount of rings, varying depending on the stage. The order of stages is fixed in rising difficulty, and Sonic cannot enter the next stage without passing the previous (unlike Sonic 1). Whether the player is able to obtain the emerald or not, Sonic is transported back to the last star post he hit in the zone when the special stage is over and has zero rings. From the options menu, players can select to either play as Sonic alone, Tails alone or Sonic and Tails. By default, players control Sonic while Tails tags along unhindered. However, a second player may control Tails separately. Should Tails move off-screen, falls off in the void, or dies after getting hit above, he will eventually return. There is minimal difference when playing as Tails instead of Sonic. Tails cannot fly when played as in this game, though he is several pixels smaller than Sonic, meaning he may not have to duck in some instances. SomecallmeJohnny The game was featured in the second Month of Sonic, where Johnny and Ryan were joined by Elliot to review the game. They remained mostly positive, with the exception of Metropolis Zone. The graphics, music, level design, and gameplay were praised, but there was some criticism to certain enemies. All three agreed to a 9.5/10. Category:Games LP'ed by SGBLikesToPlay Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny